villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Merraid Oarburgh
Merraid Oarburgh (in Japanese: メラルド・オールベルグ, Merarudo Ōruberugu), also known as "Madam Mera" is the main antagonist of the prequel manga series Akame ga Kill! Zero. She was the leader of the Oarburgh clan and first appeared in chapter 28. Appearance She was a young woman with long black hair and purple eyes and long fingernails. She wore a purple freeing flowing dress with a black and white plaid belt. She also had a birthmark under her left eye. Personality She was a psychopathic sexist whose hobbies trying to break up any heterosexual female who is in a relationship and sexually harassing them. Even going as fair to raping any girl she comes across to get her hands on. Despite all of this, she also has shown to be very gentle towards other girls and bitter towards men, but was nice to her butler Daniel, possibly due to his kind-manners. Biography Past Little is known about Merraid early life. When she was a child, she trained in martial arts and joined a fighting tournament to earn money. During the match, she fought Esdeath. She was impressed by her skills and started having feelings for her. Merraid tried to have her way with Esdeath, but she rejected her and tries to kill the latter. Merraid uses a poison smoke bomb and escapes from Esdeath. Present After the deaths of Taeko and Babara, Merraid arrives and spy on Gin and Natala. Before ambushing Elite Seven, Gilberda takes Chelsea to spy on a random girl and her boyfriend from the village. Later, Gilberda and Chelsea hid in a closet and sees the girl with Merraid. Merraid strips the girl and began having her way with her. Afterward, Merraid found the girls and involved them in her orgy. Merraid and her group captures Daniel, Akame, Kurome, and Natala and brought them to their hideout. Later, the Oarburgh attacked Elite Seven hideout. Gin tries to get through Merraid, but was killed by her by exploring the latter from her insides, using her Danger Beast Control. After that, she meets and fights Gozuki, who was a stronger opponent for her. Merraid won once again, but Gozuki fled from the battle. Afterward, Merraid meets Akame and Kurome and tries to learn more about them. She learns that Kurome would never betray the Empire and thinks that Akame could be from the Revolutionary Army. Chelsea meets up with Merraid and tells her that she must go on the other mission. Merraid asks her to change into Natala, so Akame won't know what happened to him. Later, Merraid and Gilberda found and capture Empire spies. Merraid ordered Gil to deal with the man, while she "takes care" of the girl. Finding out more information about the Empire spies gather after having oral with the girl, they arrive and kill a spy who was there. Merraid begins to train and tried to convince Akame the truth about the Emperor and Prime Minister Honest. As they traveled around together, Merraid told Akame about Kusuri and why her sister would never be a member of the Oarburgh clan. She then kissed Akame, taking her first kiss. As Merraid and Akame continue their traveling, they saw Syura beating people and met with Dora and Gil. Merraid kisses Akame in front of Gil and Dora. Later, Akame distracts the clan so Kurome can get the insect cure, but Merraid and the others seduce Akame, implied that they sexually assaulted her. Once Merraid trusted Akame, she came to Merraid's bedroom and kissed her. The two rolled into bed and enjoying the pleasure. Akame tries to bite Merraid's tongue, but she dodges her and attacked the latter with Wrigglers and used it to escape. The hideout is then attacked by Elite Seven and Four Rakshasa Demons. Merraid was able to escape from the attack, but Akame catches up to her and defeats her. Before dying, Merraid confessed to Akame that she loved her. Gallery AkamegaKillZero006MadamMera.jpg AkamegaKillZeroVolume7MadamMera.jpg|The Volume 7 cover to Akame ga Kill! Zero featuring Merraid with Gil and Dora. Kid Mera.png|Merraid as a kid. Mera kissing Akame.png|Merraid kissing Akame. Merraid in butterfly form.png|Merraid in her butterfly. MerraidGrave.png|Merraid's grave made by Akame. a12b0a472eba56fa4be33c52eb8fdf703e93e176.jpg|Concept art for Merraid. Navigation Category:Female Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Misandrists Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Hypocrites Category:In Love Category:Lover Stealers Category:Adulterers Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Gaolers Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Assassins Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Enigmatic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Spy Category:Crime Lord Category:Femme Fatale Category:Obsessed Category:Martial Artists Category:Pimps